Gossypiboma is the term often used to describe objects like sponges, gauzes, and towels unintentionally left inside of a patient's body after a surgical procedure is completed. Other objects that can be unintentionally left inside of a patient's body include surgical implements, operating instruments, surgical needles, and tools. If left behind, the objects can lead to morbidity, mortality, and other post-surgery complications. One attempt to keep track of objects in an operating room is a practice commonly referred to as “the surgical count” in which a nurse tallies the number of objects handed to a surgeon, and ensures the same number is handed back. Other attempts involve applying bar-code and radio-frequency identification (RFID) technologies to the objects so that the objects can be accounted for and possibly located following their use. Still other technologies involve the attachment of radiopaque markers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,847. While the surgical count and the technologies have helped to some extent, shortcomings remain such as the addition of operating room or post-surgery steps, false positives, false negatives, inaccuracies, and imprecisions.